Colby tries to inject Steven with poison
Nicole: "15-year-old Colby Armstrong got into extremely serious trouble for injecting his 7-year-old brother Steven and girlfriend Lucy with poison." Colby: "This will kill him!" Herbert: "Yeah." is holding a syringe filled with cyanide smiles in a sinister manner is in the living room Herbert: (whispering) "Go get him, chommie." Lucy: "Herbert, don't encourage him. Colby, don't you dare! I'm warning you!" Herbert: "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE B****! COLBY IS MY F****** BROTHER AND I'LL DO IT IF I F****** WANT TO!" Steven: "Leave me alone, Colby!" takes the syringe out of Colby's hand and places it on the top of the refrigerator retrieves the syringe Lucy: (whispering) "Run sweetheart, go up to your room and lock the door. I'll come with you." Steven: "OK, Lucy." takes Steven by her hand and runs to the nearest room, locking the door Steven and Colby's parents Ben and Carina arrive home with Andrew and Ty Carina: "What in Africa is going on?" Lucy: "You can guess!" Steven: "GET AWAY FROM ME, LEAVE ME ALONE!" wrestles with Steven Lucy: "COLBY! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Steven: "Mom, Dad! LUCY!" slaps Colby injects Steven Lucy: "Steven I - oh my god!" Lucy: "You idiot! I told you not to do it and you never listen! CARINA!!!!! BEN!!!!! LOOK WHAT COLBY DID!" Carina: "COLBY BENJAMIN ARMSTRONG!" Ben: "CALL 10177!" Lucy: "Hello? My boyfriend's brother has been injected with poison!" Operator: "We'll be on our way." slaps Colby incredibly hard across his face Carina: "COLBY BENJAMIN ARMSTRONG! YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR SIX MONTHS AND WILL NOT SEE YOUR FRIENDS FOR NINE except at school AND NO FUN FOR A YEAR! YOU WILL DO EXTRA CHORES FOR A YEAR! What you did was a serious crime! ALSO, I AM CALLING THE POLICE!" furious Ben drags Colby to his room in a rough manner and reprimands him Colby: (crying and wailing) "GET OFF ME!!!!" tries to hit Ben Ben: "SHUT UP, THIS INSTANT! OR I WILL PUNCH YOU RIGHT IN THE FACE!" Colby: "NO!" Ben: "YOU ARE VERY LUCKY THAT LUCY RANG AN AMBULANCE, MISTER! STEVEN COULD HAVE DIED instantly, and now the police is on their way to take you to jail for a year." hits Ben Ben: "OW! YOU WILL pay for your heinous crime when the police come to take you to jail!" Lucy: "COLBY I AM LEAVING! I DO NOT WANT LAURA AND LILLITH TO BE RAISED BY A GUY WHO IS ABUSIVE! I AM LEAVING UNTIL YOU ARE GOING TO BE A GOOD DAD TO LAURA AND LILLITH WHEN THEY ARE BORN! So goodbye!! Ben: "NOW COLBY BENJAMIN, YOU will not have any contact with Lucy since you are so abusive! Leave her alone!" Colby: "I WANT LUCY BACK, and if I can't have her, no one else will!" snatches the family portrait and smashes it against the wall yanks Lucy by the hair and throws her head against the wall, he begins to beat her black and blue Colby: If you leave me, you sl**, that will be the last thing you ever do!!! Do you hear me, you wh***? ---------------- is in a hospital bed gets her cell phone and dials the police cut to: phone rings Ben: "Hello?" ???: "Hello this is Mrs. Andrews! I caught your 16 year old son bullying my 10 year old daughter Olivia! He cussed at her, hit her, beat her up and even LACERATED her!" Ben: "HERBERT DID WHAT?!" police arrives at the house Lucy: "My boyfriend here injected Steven with poison!" handcuffs Colby and we see Lucy with a black eye, bruises and cuts on her arm, legs and face to: Colby being but in the back of the police car Colby: "YOU LITTLE SNITCH" Lucy: "I did what was best for Steven! You don't even care!" Ben: "WAIT OFFICER!" is dragging Herbert to the police car Herbert: "LET ME GO, YOU SON OF A B****!!!!!!!" 6 weeks later is getting discharged Lucy: "Well today is the day when I find out what gender my twins are!" Dr Cordova: "Have you chosen names?" Lucy: "Ross and James for boys and Amber and Laura for girls." Dr Cordova: "Well you'll be welcoming Amber and Laura in 12 weeks! Congrats!" Lucy: "Let's see how Colby will react" Lucy: "Colby come here!" Colby: "Ross and James or Amber and Laura?" Lucy: "Amber and Laura! I am having girls! Isn't that wonderful?" (Colby is pissed off at what he just heard) Colby: "D*** it, Lucy, I wanted boys!!! What the h*** is wrong with you, you dirty sl**? (He slaps her and punches her) Did you have an affair behind my back? Answer me, you w****!" gets a syringe with poison and injects Lucy (Colby isn't finished yet; he grabs Lucy by the hair and kicks her in the stomach and the face) loses consciousness Ty and Andrew come in Steven: "Lucy I - Oh my God!" (Lucy is badly beaten up) Ty: "MOM! DAD! GET IN HERE PRONTO!" Andrew: "Busted." Carina: Boys stop shouting -- Oh my god! BEN! Ben: "I'm here! Lucy, who did this?" Lucy: (regains consciousness) (mumbling) "Colby." Ben: "Who?" Lucy: (slurring) "Colby! Get your butt in here!" Ty: "You are busted." Lucy: (stops slurring) "HERBERT GET YOUR A** IN HERE PRONTO!" falls into a coma Ben and Carina (in unison): "YOU BOYS ARE GROUNDED FOR 5 YEARS WITHOUT FUN!" calls 10177 Ben: "It's me again but this time Lucy who first called you has now been injected so police and ambulance as Colby struck yet again with encouragement from Herbert just because she told him she was having twin girls!" Officer: "We're on our way!" ambulance arrives to intubate Lucy and take her to ICU (the police arrives to arrest Colby and Herbert) beheads a police officer Colby and Herbert are released Policeman: “Pick the boys up, now!!!!!!” Ben: “Why?” Policeman: “Colby beheaded an officer!!!!!!” Ben: “What about Herbert?!?” Policeman: “Herbert stabbed an officer and punched another one!!!!!!” Ben and Carina get tough Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Gemma's Super Fun Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Poison Transcripts Category:Controversial Transcripts